


Top Main Man

by Veryfreshverfunky



Category: Friend Fiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryfreshverfunky/pseuds/Veryfreshverfunky





	Top Main Man

Main Man looked at the big cock in his hands and felt sensual.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his steamy surroundings. He had always loved hot saunas with their high-pitched, heavy heat. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sensual.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Wo Man. Wo was a gangsta petite with wet fingers and a curvy uranus.

Main gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a top, bottom, coom chalice drinker with sloppy fingers and a slimy uranus. His friends saw him as a high-pitched, heavy hoe. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved an afraid fem boy.

But not even a top person who had once jumped into a river and saved an afraid fem boy, was prepared for what Wo had in store today.

The fog teased like thrusting kitten, making Main steamy.

As Main stepped outside and Wo came closer, he could see the ratty glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want Hot male steaming seg," Wo bellowed, in a sexy tone. He slammed his fist against Main's chest, with the force of 2822 discord admins. "I frigging hate you, Main Man."

Main looked back, even more steamy and still fingering the big cock. "Wo, I want hot male steaming seg," he replied.

They looked at each other with hot feelings, like two tough, thoughtful tigers dry humping at a very rad orgie, which had hot steamy music music playing in the background and two gamer uncles sexting to the beat.

Main studied Wo's wet fingers and curvy uranus. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you hot male steaming seg," he explained, in pitying tones.

Wo looked sexy, his body raw like brave, bitter balls.

Main could actually hear Wo's body shatter into 2320 pieces. Then the gangsta petite hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of coom chalice would calm Main's nerves tonight.


End file.
